Far from Happy Ever After
by Ryta-chan
Summary: Happy's infiltrated into Pierrot's castle! Will she find who she's looking for? How I THINK Smile Pretty Cure should end. I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this.


"Ah!" Happy tripped down into a hole and bruised her knees and her palms felt..wet. She quickly looked down to the ground where she fell and realized her hands felt into a puddle. She shook her hands dry and continued her endeavor. Happy's breathing turned irregular and her vision was blurred with all of her tears wasted on lies told by Joker and her fallen comrades. A worst ending was here and faith was lost by everyone on earth. Even she was starting to doubt her abilities. Her body was sore and worn out. She had just defeated the 'Ultimate Akanbe' with an upgrade attack she called , "Ultra Happy Storm" and it unfortunately took quite the toll on her body. She encountered another puddle and looked at her reflection.

She couldn't even recognize herself. One pigtail came loose and there were scratches and scars all over her arms. Her knees were skinned and her dress was completely torn up. Her smile even refused to appear. And then, all those malignant words Joker told and her team echoed in her brain.

_"This is the world in it's beauty, the world that won't have to rely on being sunny, considering no one will care if flowers bloom again or not in March. Peace is a myth and Happiness is fleeting." _

"No!" Happy choked out as she fell to her knees," A happy ending, we'll bring back the happy ending!"

_"Is there any pointing in standing up again when you know the worst will come?"_

Happy clamped her ears shut as tears overflowed in her eyes. She shook her head violently, as if being happy was turning her mad. The bad energy oozing from the Bad End Kingdom was getting to her.

"It's no fun to see others hurt," Happy said softly," And to laugh..you'll need a smile!" Happy arose to her feet and faced all the obstacles in her path.

"For Sunny!" She shouted as she hopped up to a boulder.

"For Peace!" She shouted as she jumped from the boulder.

"For March!" She yelled as she ran in puddles.

"For Beauty!" She yelled as she skidded down a sheet of ice.

"For Pop!" She yelled as she encountered a wall of Bad energy.

She was in front of her last obstacle,a dark metal gate. She whipped out her Princess Candle, " And for-"

The gate suddenly disappeared.

"Candy?" A voice asked. Happy was confused, she was expecting to see the large clown-large monster/emperor Pierrot. But no, the beastly Pierrot she knew wasn't here.

A dark,sick laugh echoed through the room. Happy was terrified as she had no idea what was going on. A cold wave of air came towards Happy and her began to chatter helplessly. Suddenly she began to choke as Bad Energy was filling her lungs.

"This place.." She choked out. She then heard footsteps. After a few more steps they suddenly took a halt.

"Pierrot!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Tears was burning her cheeks and dripping down to her dress. "Act like the atrocious being you are and show yourself!" She dropped to her knees for the second time as her body could no long take standing. Her body was shaking and constant shivers were crawling down her spine.

"Happy, now?" A man's voice asked. Happy looked up defenselessly. She saw a man a red eyes and dark purple hair. He was dressed in a clownlike shirt with black pants, a pair of white gloves, and two differently coloured shoes; one red and the other grey. Atop on his head was a silver crown with Akanbe noses and violet flames.

Happy slowly rose to her feet. She soon noticed she was shorter than the man before her.

"You...you are not, no you couldn't be-" Happy felt completely numb and felt her legs tremble.

"Emperor Pierrot?" The man finished deviously.

Happy legs gave up on her and her mind was as good as dead. She fell into Pierrot's arms.

"Giving up already, Princess Happy?" He asked in slithery tone.

The remains of Happy's sanity begged her to free herself from Pierrot's arms but her body tuned out nuisance of a command. Instead she spoke again.

"How do you know-?"

Pierrot let go of a chuckle," How wouldn't I know your name. Joker blabs on and on about the Pretty Cure above the clock that counted down my revival and ironically," He leaned towards the ear," You seem to be the most unhappiest of the all."

Happy shut her eyes and shook her head as she managed to wiggle free from Pierrot's arms. She didn't want another word to escape his lips and now the only option left was to kill some time before Pierrot's mood hit a turning point.

"The Pierrot I met last time was a b-big creepy looking monster clown!" Happy stated extending her arms, putting emphasis on the word 'big'.

Pierrot raised his eyebrows and as he did ,locks of his dark purple hair fell into his face.

"What, that has to be my only form?" Pierrot teased.

"But-" Happy began.

"I don't particularly like that form," Pierrot said.

"Why? You're so much more powerful and intimidating," Happy responded.

"What's the use of being intimidating and frightening.. " He leaned down and took Happy's left hand,".. If it's scares you away,darling?" He softly kissed Happy's hand.

Happy's pupils shrunk in fear and embarrassment. She knew she should've drawn back her hand the second he touched it. But no, she felt so enchanted and he was just so...enticing.

"Think about it. You could be the Empress of this Kingdom. It'll be lonely if I have to rule alone." Pierrot stated.

Happy looked down to Pierrot nervously. She flinched as she thought of what the consequences would be if the other Cures found out and the Worst Ending was here to stay.

"We trusted you!" Cure Sunny would shout.

"It's all your fault!" Cure Peace would cry.

"How could you let this happen?" Cure March would ask.

"This is just unforgivable." Cure Beauty would say.

"Everyone.." Happy said in a trance like tone. She quickly drew her hand back as she snapped to her senses.

"This is all your doing," Happy said as she took steps away from Pierrot, " My friends' minds have been shut off, the Royal Clock was shattered, Pop's in a coma and Candy's probably bawling her eyes out at his bedside. You've brought the worst upon us and you expect me to be your Queen? No, this isn't my kingdom, this isn't where I belong. I am a Pretty Cure and I will not rest until The Bad End Kingdom is gone forever!"

Happy brought out her Princess Candle and put it in front of herself. Pierrot seemed enraged with Happy's decline to be his queen.

"You want to fight? Fine, but you don't stand a chance by yourself!" He cackled wildly.

Happy took a deep breath," I am not by myself."

Pierrot gave a small chuckle, " That's what you'd like to think. You want to see your fellow Cures?" Pierrot irregularly waved around his hand and snapped conjuring something unsightly. The rest of the Cures were beaten down and unconscious with their bodies bruised purple.

"G-guys!" Happy cried as even more tears streamed down her cheeks. She rushed over to her fallen friends and desperately attempted to wake them up.

"Beauty! Peace! Sunny! March!" Happy yelled shaking their bodies.

"Horrifying isn't it?" Pierrot asked," They're all definite goners, they defeated my Generals but once I released my Akanbe Army, their fate was sealed."

"You monster.." Happy said between her clenched teeth.

"Still want to fight?" Pierrot cackled as he conjured up a silvery sword. Happy darted towards him and used the Princess Candle as a sword. Pierrot was too quick for her and slammed her against the wall, Happy let a cough out and she collided with the wall and shut her eyes in fear. Her whole body was quivering and she began to whisper a name.

"Royale Queen, Royale Queen," Her head wasn't facing Pierrot.

"What's that?" Pierrot jeered. He relentlessly aimed his sword to her neck.

"Royale Queen, Royale Queen," She chanted frantically.

He lunged the sword maniacally and Happy was now shouting, " Royale Queen! Royale Queen!"

Suddenly a glowing golden figure appeared and protected Happy.

"Princess Happy." Royale Queen echoed.

"Ro..Royale Queen," Happy said.

"Miyuki, there's only so much I can do," The Queen said.

"We never got to revive you.." Happy looked down in disappointment.

"But I will to as much as I can do to help," The Queen finished. She took hold of Happy's Princess Candle and together they pointed it to the rest of the Cures. A golden light glimmered around the Cures and as the light faded away, the Cures regained consciousness.

"Everyone!" Happy shouted ecstatically as she ran towards them.

"Happy," Princess Sunny said hazily as she was in Miyuki's hug.

"What'd we miss?" Princes March asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Royale Queen," Pierrot spat furiously, "You have no right to be here, you're as good as dead!"

"Pierrot," She said, " Defeat is what we shall bring and who we shall bring it to is you!"

"You have left me no choice," He declared bitterly. He snapped both his fingers and an ominous purple smoke filled the room. The girls began to cough and as the smoke eroded, the original Pierrot was found and was larger than life.

Happy and the rest of her team took steps back cautiously.

"We can't do Royal Rainbow Burst.." Beauty pointed out.

"Face it! There's nothing left you can do!" Pierrot cackled. His voice wasn't smooth and seductive like his humanoid form.

"And to think I was falling for him.." Happy said under her breath.

As Pierrot cackled viciously, he seemed to be gathering Bad energy through his mouth. After a few moments, he blasted the energy towards the Cures and the Queen. The Cures were strucken to the ground and Royale Queen ,being no more than a spirit, stood strong.

Happy coughed as the Bad Energy penetrated into her lungs again," Royale Queen, what else can we do?"

"Sure, ask the dead Queen what you should do. You still won't understand self-power and she'll be gone forever." Pierrot advised.

"What?" Peace questioned.

"He's right. Everytime I give you girls power, I'm exerting twice as much of my own energy and there's nothing I can do about it," The Queen said solemnly.

"And at this rate.." Happy trailed off in fright.

"Well we can't just lie around and wait for him to kill us!" Sunny said as if Pierrot wasn't here.

"We need all the help we can get!" March encouraged.

"But.." Beauty began"..Will it be worth it, to permanently lose touch with the Queen?"

"No." Happy responded," None of this will be worth it. We need to believe in ourselves. We need to fight with our own strength!"

Happy swung out her Princes Candle," By the power of Pegasus and the power of Pretty Cure!"

An extraordinary pink and white light fluttered around her.

"I command myself...to turn into a Queen!" Happy screamed at the top of her lungs.

The other Cures were shocked with Happy's command but the glittering atmosphere around seemed to have given a response because Happy was now completely enveloped in the light.

"Happy.." The Cures said in unison. Suddenly Sunny ran towards the light.

"Guys, we can't just let her have all the fun!" Sunny shouted. The rest of the Cures followed and were absorbed into the light. The light gradually faded away and revealed an upgrade from the Princess form.

"Queen Happy!" Happy shouted.

"Queen Sunny!" Sunny shouted.

"Queen Peace!' Peace shouted.

"Queen March!" March shouted.

"Queen Beauty!" Beauty shouted.

"Pretty Cure, Queen Form!" The Pretty Cure shouted.

"They're outfits were completely white and their hair was tinted to a lighter shade of the original Cure hair colour.

"Our dresses are fixed.." Peace noted.

"More like we got new dresses." March said.

"I feel a thousand times stronger!" Happy exclaimed "And I know..that we'll beat him for sure!" She took out her Candle and realized that it had changed too."

"Woah!" Happy dazzled.

"Guess it's not a Princess Candle anymore," Sunny snickered.

"Everyone!" Happy shouted as she took steps towards Pierrot.

"Still think you can beat me? What naive little girls.." Pierrot roared.

The rest of the Cures took out their Queen Candles and ran towards Queen Happy.

"Pretty Cure, Spectrum Divinity!" The Cures shouted. A powerful light with all the colours of the rainbow appeared and blasted towards Pierrot.

The light was much more powerful than any other of their group attacks but was it any match for Pierrot.

Pierrot blasted another ball of Bad Energy from his mouth and it collided with the Spectrum Divinity.

"For our fallen friends!" Beauty yelled.

"For our families!" March yelled.

"For Pop!" Peace yelled.

"For Candy!" Sunny yelled.

"For Marchenland!" Happy yelled. The light grew stronger and larger absorbing the Bad Energy blast.

The Cures had won, but Pierrot,in his humanoid form, was still there and damaged. Suddenly, Happy was literally getting pulled towards Pierrot.

He whispered something into her ear.

"How does it feel...to be the bad guy?" He asked coldly. Happy shook her head angrily, unable to give a response.

"Happy, don't listen to whatever he says!" Sunny advised.

"How can I not?!" Happy bawled. As she shut her eyes in frustration, Pierrot was conjuring up his sword again.

"Happy!" The Cures shouted.

"Miyuki!" A voice echoed in her brain.

"Royale Queen?" She asked.

"Please, don't let this monster get to you!" Royale Queen begged. Her voice sounded throughout the room.

"Royale Queen, after this, you'll both be gone!" Pierrot shouted, ready to swing the sword at Happy.

Queen Happy stopped his attack with just her hand," No, you can win. Because in Marchenland and in my world..."

Her Queen Candle lit up and blew Pierrot away to the corner of the room.

"...An unhappily ever after doesn't exist."

"What the-?!" Pierrot looked at his arm and he was fading away.

"Everyone." Happy said. The girls nodded and held out their Queen Candles.

"Reach Out, Light of Hope!" Happy shouted.

"Soar, to the future!" The girls shouted.

"Pretty Cure Rainbow Burst!"

"Shine!" Happy cried.

"Happy Smile!"

"I guess all I needed...was my own Happily ever after." Pierrot admitted.

Happy felt regretful that she used her attack to speed up his erosion.

"But wait! You still can-"

"Forget it, I already got it now. Thank you, Pretty Cure." He said and with that he disappeared completely.

Happy knelt there with her lips just quivering to say something," Pierrot!"

They all returned to Marchenland, where the fairies seemed ecstatic and delighted with their victory. But they searched thoroughly amongst the crowd for one certain fairy.

"You guys-kuru!" A very familiar voice cheered.

"Candy!" Miyuki said as the fairy jumped into her arms.

"How's Pop doing?" Peace asked.

"It's hard to tell-kuru," Candy drooped.

"Take us to him," Beauty ordered.

She took them to a small quaint house where Pop was. After a little while, the lion-like fairy eventually awoke.

"What happened-de gozaru?" Pop's eyes flickered as if he remembered everything that transpired," Candy, who won? What's it like outside?"

"Pop, everything's fine now," Peace assured.

"Oh..I'm sorry I couldn't be of any help," Pop apologized.

"Don't worry about it," March said.

"What's important is that we're all safe," Beauty beamed.

Eventually they had to bid farewell to Marchenland now that peace was restored. As they waved goodbye one random fairy emerged from the crowd to speak.

"Don't go-kasa!" He shouted.

"Huh?" Happy sounded.

"Please don't us-suzu!" Another fairy wailed. Quickly the rest of the fairies began to beg them to stay.

"Please." A solemn voice from the crowd began. The fairy made his way to the front, revealing himself to be Puss in Boots.

"Become our Queens." He finished.

"Queens?" Peace asked in a flustered tone.

"Everyone-de gozaru," Pop said as he came to the girl's side," It's good that we're all grateful to them for saving Marchenland-de gozaru. But we can't expect them to willingly take up such a duty-de gozaru."

"Don't worry!" Happy assured. She stooped down to Pop's eye level. "We'll visit as much as we can!"

The Cures were leaving now and the fairies were yelling their goodbyes.

"Farewell Pretty Cure-de gozaru!" Pop shouted.

Happy, who was the last to leave, felt the impulse to correct Pop.

"This isn't farewell, it's until next time!" She winked.

They returned to the human world where everyone seemed to safe and sound. For no reason, everyone around put to put on genuine smiles.

"See, I told you we'd get our happy ever after!" Miyuki beamed.

* * *

**If it doesn't end like this, someone rip out my chestframe.**

**Oh yeah and the usual. I don't own Smile Pretty Cure yada yada yada and it belongs to Toei.**


End file.
